Bootlegged
by HellhoundKaito
Summary: Kandi was a normal girl in Kaigaru Town. That is, until a certain white dog came into her life...
1. Kaigara Mornings

"Ugh, I'm so tired! Why did Tom Nook want me up so early?" Kandi groaned. She stumbled out of her modern checkered bed, rubbing her pale blue eyes. _It's not even opening time yet! I wonder why he wants me to see him so early…_ Kandi thought about why he might want to see her. She tossed on a mint gingham shirt, hobbled down the creaky attic stairs and walked outside of her house.

It was a rainy morning in Kaigara Town, the gray clouds floating ominously in the sky. Warm rain fell gently and slowly down Kandi's face as she smoothened her verdant hair. "Ahhhh…I love the rain…" the teenage girl sighed. Caught up in the rain's captivating spell, she didn't notice someone hopping towards her.

"Waaaah!" Kandi squealed as the individual bumped into her. She gazed up quickly and saw Kit towering above her. The kangaroo's tawny fur was slick from the rain.

"Oh gosh, child! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, and I-" she started

Kandi laughed "Kit! It's alright, don't worry about it!" Kit was Kandi's best friend, and she knew the motherly creature would get worried easily.

Kit suddenly grinned. "Oh, thank goodness. Anyway, why are you up so early?" she quizzically tilted her head

"Tom Nook wanted to see me…I'm not sure why." Kandi mumbled. Her statement only added to Kit's confusion. "Tom Nook? How odd…I wonder why. Wait, did you steal something?!"

"Of course not Kit! You know I would never do that!" Kandi flared

"Ha ha, I was only joking, child. I'm sure he's expecting you soon, you know how he is!" Kit waved her beige paw goodbye to Kandi, and she waved back.

Kandi squinted her eyes. Sure enough, Nook n' Go was up ahead, contrasting with the proud pine trees that stood proudly nearby. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, as she walked into the bright automatic doors.

Sure enough, Tom Nook was standing there, except he was not in his striped apron. Standing next to him was someone that made Kandi's heart stop...


	2. Taken by the Guitar's Beat

A short-haired white dog stood next to the tanuki. He had big black eyebrows and a maroon guitar around his waist. He glanced at Kandi quickly then looked shyly away, a pink blush staining his face.

The tanuki salesman jumped happily at Kandi's arrival. "Hello Kandi! Such a fine morning, isn't it?"

Kandi glanced quickly out the window. The skies were still bombarded by the sooty clouds, so at a first glance, you'd think it was nighttime. "I-it sure is Nook-san…" she stammered, still staring at the dog next to Nook.

Tom Nook picked up on this and nudged him towards Kandi. "Kandi-chan, there's someone I'd like you to meet! This is K.K. Slider!"

K.K. Slider blushed even more at Nook's acts. "Um…You can call me Totakke if you want…" the dog stuttered.

"Hi there! I'm Kandi, nice to meet you!" She held out her palm for a handshake.

K.K. slowly placed his fuzzy right paw into Kandi's smooth palm. He looked into her azure eyes, his nose bridge becoming hotter. She looked up at him and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as well. They both stood like that for a few seconds, until finally coming to their senses.

"Ahaha! Sorry I just spaced out for a second!" Kandi nervously laughed.

"Ehehehe, me too! I'm so sorry!" the dog shakily yipped.

Tom Nook incredulously scrutinized the two's actions quickly, before snickering slightly. "Well, I'll let you two be to get to know one another, yes?" he piped up quickly. He shoved the two hastily out of the store and the doors shut noisily behind them.

They both looked back at the store before shrugging to themselves. Both watched the rain silently.

"Isn't it weird?" K.K. suddenly spoke

"Huh? What's weird?" Kandi questioned, sweeping her hair over her wet shoulder

The dog paused for a second. "I mean, everytime you hear rain, do you hear…some sorta melody playing? It sounds silly, doesn't it" he murmured softly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do." Kandi's eyes softened. "K.K-I mean, Totakke? Can you play me a song? I mean, only if you want to.

Totakke's beady onyx eyes shined with emotion and he grinned. "Alright then, I have one just for…you…" Kandi's face was a bright pink as he slung his guitar over his shoulder. He strummed his paw tips over the nylon strings a little bit. 'OK Kandi, this one's called 'Forest Life'." He smiled and began to sing.

(If you want, you can put on Forest Life for more effect)

_Gazing at all the trees_

_Hearing the buzz of bees_

_Walking with you among _

_This Forest Life_

_Darling, oh can't you see,_

_How much you mean to me?_

_Take my hand_

_Let's walk along the path_

_Let's go!_

Totakke grabbed Kandi's hand and started to walk with her. He pointed to the still night-like sky.

_Twinkling midnight stars,_

_Oh how they look so far._

_We could catch one,_

_Come on now, let's try!_

_A crimson blossoming rose_

_Is what I personally chose_

Totakke pulled a rose from the callow grass blades and handed it to a cheerful Kandi.

_Here, it's for you_

_You don't need to say thanks…_

_As we go on our way,_

_There's something I gotta say_

_Even though we just met, _

_I like you very much_

_Gazing at all the trees_

_Hearing the buzz of bees_

_Kandi, would you_

_Join me in this Forest Life?_

The pale white canine looked adoringly into his newfound love's eyes. Kandi walked closer to him and leaned into his ear.

"Yes…"


End file.
